


Not Quite a Horse

by weirdbitterdays



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: M/M, Night Time Bike Rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdbitterdays/pseuds/weirdbitterdays
Summary: Happy Winter Non-Denominational Exchangional! I hope you like it xD
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: non-denominational winter celebrational fandom gift exchangional extravaganza





	Not Quite a Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C (singing_to_shipwreck)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singing_to_shipwreck/gifts).



"Quick, Guillermo! I think I see a Baskin Robbins over there!"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Winter Non-Denominational Exchangional! I hope you like it xD


End file.
